User blog:Centuriarch/Capricain, The Justicar
Capricain, the Justicar is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Capricain summons wings and uses them to jump to target location, silencing and damaging all enemies in a small area near him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 115/105/95/85/75 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Capricain surrounds himself in a shield of energy, gaining bonus armor and magic resist. |description2 = Capricain detonates the shield, dealing damage to all surrounding enemies. The passive bonus is lost while this ability is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Capricain's next basic attack within six seconds will deal bonus damage and strikes all enemies in a 60º cone in front of him, gaining a shield based on the damage dealt, and slowing all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30/40/50/60/70 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} |cooldown = 180/150/120 |cost = 30% of maximum |costtype = health |range = 2500 }} To prevent MAJOR abuse, Capricain's health is soft capped. Capricain's bonus health is reduced by 10%. At 3000 total health the normal soft cap is removed, and instead all additional health over 3000 is reduced by 25%. At 4000 health, all additional health is reduced by 50%. To compensate for this, all of Capricain's resistances are increased by 10%, and he gets a free 3% damage reduction. Lore: The Justicar Order is old, older some say, than Noxus or Demacia, older than the Citadel the Justicars now inhabit in southern Ionia. There, Justicars have one mission: End injustice in the world, let those who try to stomp out another, be punished. They travel on quests to end a target who would destroy the defenseless, and help where they can. Despite their small numbers, the Justicars work their trade well, as each has been tempered by intense training, and battle. Capricain is the leader of the Justicars, the most experienced, and one of the oldest members of the Order. No amount of experience, however, could prepare him for what would happen. The Noxian invasion of Ionia shook the foundation of the Citadel, Noxian troops and machines were spreading all over the island, and quickly advancing towards the fortress. Capricain could do nothing to stop the overwhelming invasion. Finally, an army would approached the Citadel. Noxian troops stormed the courtyard, right into the fiercest battle Capricain had ever seen. As he saw his impossibly outnumbered men falling to the Noxians, he called for full retreat, fleeing the fortress to save the dozen Justicars left in the Citadel. With his home in ruins, Capricain lead the survivors to their safe-house, and sent out a signal for all other Justicars to abandon their missions and return to Ionia. It became the Justicar's new purpose to liberate Ionia, but with so few survivors, harassment of the Noxian supply lines and landing sites was all that Capricain could do, that is, until his chance for vengeance came. A Noxian general was leading his men to Placidium, the Ionian capital. Capricain took his chance, and joined in the battle, taking his chance, he hunted down the general, through his entire army. Finally, near death, Capricain's fury burned brightest, and he unleashed all his strength towards the general, killing him, and a large portion of his army, turning the battle to Ionian favor, and nearly killing Capricain himself. "A man with nothing to lose is dangerous, a man about to lose everything is unstoppable" -Capricain Please leave feedback as this is my first blogpost/custom champ. Thank you for reading ^_^ Category:Custom champions